Field
The present disclosure generally relates to medication distribution, and, in particular, relates to systems and methods for managing preparation and delivery of a medication in a healthcare facility.
Description of the Related Art
Certain pharmaceutical drugs are compounded to fit the needs of a patient. Compounding pharmacists combine or process appropriate ingredients using various tools to create a compounded pharmaceutical drug. For instance, compounding of sterile intravenous (IV) compounds can be done in anticipation of medication orders based on standard doses, or compounding can be done specific to a patient's need based on a physician order. Compounding may be done for medically necessary reasons, such as to change the form of the medication from a solid pill to a liquid, to avoid a non-essential ingredient that the patient is allergic to, or to obtain the exact dose(s) needed of particular active pharmaceutical ingredient(s). It may also be done for more optional reasons, such as adding flavors to a medication or otherwise altering taste or texture. Compounding is most routine in the case of intravenous (IV)/parenteral medication.
In cases of patients admitted to a healthcare facility, one or more medications for a patient or infusions to be administered to the patient are prescribed by the patient's physician. A pharmacy, generally located within the patient's hospital or healthcare facility, prepares the medication according to the physician's prescription, for example, in a cleanroom (e.g., an environment having a controlled level of contamination that is specified by a number of particles per cubic meter at a specified particle size). In cases where the medication is an infusion solution, an appropriately trained and credentialed pharmacist places the infusion solution in a bag, bottle, syringe, or other container and labels the container. The infusion solution is then commonly staged in a pickup location, such as a bin-sorting area. A sorting person is then responsible for placing each prepared medication into bins or delivery carts that correspond to the locations where the medications will be delivered, such as an Intensive Care Unit (ICU). A delivery person retrieves the medications from the bins that correspond to areas of the healthcare facility to which that delivery person delivers. The delivery person then delivers the medications to the appropriate locations of the healthcare facility.
The medication is then delivered to the patient's location, and if the medication is an infusion solution, a clinician such as a nurse or other clinician hangs the infusion solution from a rack. The nurse connects a tube between the infusion solution and an infusion pumping system and inserts a cannula at the end of the tube into the vessel of the patient for delivery of the infusion solution to the patient.